


Sweet blooded and I'm stranded

by Midnightfalterings



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Ashe owns a diner, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Ultra Rarepair Big Bang (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Yuri is a stripper cuz I just Think That's Neat, copious use of "sparrow" as a term of endearment, flirty pining, rated M for suggestive content and some spicy kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightfalterings/pseuds/Midnightfalterings
Summary: It takes a handful city blocks before the neon signs go from the hot pink silhouettes of scantily clad dancers and cocktails to resembling beer bottles and food. It takes another block before the familiar sign reading “Ashe’s Diner” comes into view. It’s shiny and new, only a few months old since it was bought from the old owner and completely revamped. The lining of the building is a newly painted deep blue, not yet faded with sunlight, and bright teal accents littered around the signs and lights.Yuri grins to himself and speeds up his steps with a pep he’s had to get used to recently.Yuri and Ashe's late night flirtations bubble over into something more.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: 2020 Ultra Rarepair Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be 3 chapters and I'll try to update quickly because this /is/ a big bang project.
> 
> ALSO HI SORRY I POSTED THIS WHILE SLEEP DEPRIVED AND I DIDNT REALIZE I'D POSTED IT TO THE WRONG SHIP TAG OMG IM SO SORRY THERE IS NO BYLETH IN THIS FIC

“Hey, good set.”

Yuri nods and narrowly dodges a hard smack against his shoulder. He shoots Balthus a smile, hoping he’s not offended - but he rarely can estimate his own strength accurately, and that shit hurts. Yuri refuses to nurse another bruise for the entire day before his next shift and then inevitably have to cake over it in concealer. 

“Thanks, yours too.” Yuri grabs his wallet from his locker and shoves it into the back pocket of his jeans. He hasn’t bothered washing off the copious amount of glitter on his eyelids or the bold purple on his lips.

“Constance has been showing me some of her ballet shit, I’m hoping Hilda will notice and put in a good word for her brother.” Balthus elbows at Yuri’s arm with a wink.

“I highly doubt the bartender is watching when you dance.” Yuri rolls his eyes, pocketing his phone and keys before pulling his bag out.

“Eh, it’s always worth showing off. Better tips too!”

“I’m overjoyed you’re milking the rich twinks and cougars.” The sarcasm goes right over Balthus’ head. That, or he just ignores it when Yuri teases him.

Balthus steps back from Yuri as Sylvain calls him over.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Yuri.” Yuri hums in acknowledgement, closing his locker.

He gives last waves to the other dancers as he heads for the backdoor, messenger bag slung over his shoulder and hood pulled up over his head.

He shoves the heavy door open, bracing his shoulder against the metal, and steps into the alleyway. It smells like piss and beer with maybe a faint trace of vomit. He hears giggling down at the back end of the alley, the dead end that meets the brick wall of the adult store behind the club. With a grimace to himself, he dutifully keeps his eyes on the alley entrance as he leaves.

It takes a handful city blocks before the neon signs go from the hot pink silhouettes of scantily clad dancers and cocktails to resembling beer bottles and food. It takes another block before the familiar sign reading “Ashe’s Diner” comes into view. It’s shiny and new, only a few months old since it was bought from the old owner and completely revamped. The lining of the building is a newly painted deep blue, not yet faded with sunlight, and bright teal accents littered around the signs and lights.

Yuri grins to himself and speeds up his steps with a pep he’s had to get used to recently. Before he stumbled upon the remodeled diner he’d simply go home and re-heat whatever was in his fridge.

The bell dings softly as he pushes the door open, having to stamp down a face aching smile.

Hapi is slumped against the muted green counter, a wad of paper folded into a thick triangle braced under her finger while the other flicks it up and through the box Felix is making with his thumbs and forefingers.

“Point!” She calls, pumping her fist in victory, face completely neutral. Felix rolls his eyes. Neither of them spare him a look until he takes a seat at the far end of the counter, completely disregarding the open booths lining the diner.

There’s one couple by the window, they’re quiet and their hands are clasped together over the table. They seem to be the only customers apart from Yuri.

“He’s in the back. I’ll go get him.” Hapi makes a movement like she’s kicking at Felix’s shins. Felix groans and grabs his pad and pen, tucking them into the green apron tied around his waist.

Yuri nods in thanks as the two disperse, Felix going to check on the couple while Hapi disappears into the back.

He knows it should probably say that he shows up too often if the night shift can identify him with a glance and knows exactly who he wants to see.

“Your favorite regular-” Yuri only catches a bit of Hapi’s words through the door. “Yeah the purple stripper.” Yuri rolls his eyes. There’s a moment of silence and then Hapi is coming back through the door, chuckling to herself. “He’ll be out in a bit.” Hapi gives him a curt nod.

“Thanks.” Yuri watches as Hapi continues to stand in front of him from behind the counter, staring him down with a blank look. “Can I help you?” He asks, an eyebrow arching.

“You’re a prettyboy.” It sounds like a character judgement.

“Uh- Thank you?” Yuri cocks his head, narrowing his eyes. He can’t quite tell what she’s getting at or where she’s going. He sees her around Ashen Wolves occasionally, usually popping into the dressing room to hand dinner to Constance, so he knows she’s at least vaguely familiar with him outside of his diner visits.

She hums in thought and nods before stepping away, leaving Yuri confused albeit amused.

Her place is quickly taken by Ashe, who greets him with a wide grin.

Yuri likes to think he’s put together and in control of his emotions but Ashe’s smiles consistently make his heart do flips inside his chest.

“Good evening slash morning, Yuri!” Ashe slides a basket of fries and a BLT towards Yuri.

“How was the crowd today?” Yuri asks. He watches as Ashe pulls his apron over his head, hanging it up on a hook beside the counter.

“Good, good. The usual.” Ashe ducks under the small door that closes off the counter. “Hungover night clubbers, some families for brunch, tired college kids.” He slides into the stool next to Yuri’s and leans his elbow on the counter, chin in hand. “How was your day?” 

“Decent.” Yuri picks up a fry, popping it into his mouth before sliding the basket a bit closer to Ashe. “Got to wake up late, got good tips for a Friday.”

“Yeah?” Ashe absently takes one of the fries. “I like tonight’s make up.” Ashe gestures to his own eyelids.

“It was mermaid night, Constance picked it out.”

They both turn as two milkshakes are placed on the table, glass clinking dangerously loud against the counter.

“Thank you, Felix!” Ashe flashes him a blinding smile. Felix narrows his eyes but says nothing as he turns and walks away. “I think he’s warming up to working here.” Ashe says with a conspiratory wink in Yuri’s direction.

“I honestly can’t tell.”

Ashe giggles quietly, a sound that has Yuri’s mind going - predictably - to static.

 _So fucking cute,_ he thinks to himself.

“So, how’s the family?” Yuri asks. He does care, but it’s mostly an excuse for him to watch Ashe ramble on. He gets this gleam in his eye, something akin to pride, when he talks about his siblings. Yuri does, actually, listen to what Ashe is telling him. Fiona’s play recital, Oisin’s martial arts lessons, Christophe’s impending wedding. He only pauses to wave goodbye and call out a thank you to the couple as they leave the diner.

Yuri knows he doesn’t have the full scope of Ashe’s life but he sees experiences in likeness to his own childhood. He sees them in the callouses on Ashe’s hands, in the rare and fleeting dull fog that overtakes Ashe’s eyes.

“What’s new in your life?” Ashe asks, leaning forward. He dips a fry in his milkshake - a conversation the two of them have already hashed out but Yuri believes that to be Ashe’s one and only flaw - and gives Yuri a brain melting smile. “I haven’t seen you in a week, how’s your mom?” Yuri smiles softly to himself, idly stirring his milkshake with his straw.

“She’s doing well. The nurses say she’s been brighter with her new medication, she lasted an entire game of cards the other day.” Yuri still wasn’t entirely used to someone hanging on his every word like Ashe usually did, especially when he spoke about his mother. It was oddly comforting and disorienting at the same time.

“That’s amazing, Yuri.” Ashe reaches forward, seemingly on instinct and covers Yuri’s hand with his own. They both freeze, eyes going to Ashe’s hand. He jumps back, like he’s surprised at his own actions, a pretty blush lighting up under the freckles on his cheeks as he coughs awkwardly. There’s an unspoken _thing_ between them where they both know they’re flirting - at least, Yuri sure hopes he’s read that right - but neither of them has pushed it past late night banter in the dim lighting of Ashe’s Diner.

Yuri gives him a small, placating smile.

“Thank you, it’s been a long road.”

They spend a long moment in comfortable silence before Ashe raises a hand to his face, hiding a yawn behind it.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, cheeks flaring back up with an embarrassed pink.

“I’m guessing your weekdays don’t go as late?” Yuri leans his chin against his hand with a smirk.

“No, not really.” Ashe gives him a small smile, he knows he’s been caught. “Weekend nights are too exciting to miss.” He averts his eyes, idly rearranging the condiments set up on the counter.

“Oh? Any particular reason?” Yuri feels like a cat with a cornered canary as Ashe’s shoulder tense and he changes a glance at Yuri from the corner of his eyes.

He’s saved by Hapi.

“Ashe, Felix fucked up the fryer again.” She says, face impassive as she jabs her thumb back towards the back room.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Felix’s shout rings through the diner.

Hapi rolls her eyes and walks away.

“Ugh, sorry, it’s like herding toddlers around here sometimes.” Ashe leans forward against the counter, arms covering his head.

“You know, you don’t have to work late just to see me.” Yuri gently lays his hand on Ashe’s elbow. A single green eye peeks out from behind grey bangs. “You could always just come see me perform.”

“P-perform…” His eyes go wide

“I work just down at Ashen Wolves,” Yuri tells him, not that Ashe hasn’t probably deduced that already from Hapi and Constance. “I could get you free entry,” He tacks on with a wink.

Ashe squeaks, letting his bangs fall back in his eyes.

“That’s a very nice offer.” Ashe stumbles over the words, his blush creeping up the back of his neck. He stands slowly, as though hesitant to prompt Yuri to remove his hand. “I’ll let you know, but um-” He jerks his head towards where Felix’s stream of curses is coming from.

Yuri pulls his hand away, immediately missing the warmth and gives Ashe a genuine smile.

“Go help your toddlers, I’ll be here.”

Ashe nods with a soft smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

\---

Yuri hauls his bag up over his shoulder as he exits the diner, fluorescents flickering off. He tosses a wave to Hapi as she locks the door behind him. Her lips quirk up briefly when she waves back.

Ashe had been pulled away after fixing the fryer by a phone call, but Yuri figures they’ll see each other tomorrow night anyways.

“Oisin. No, I don’t understand. Put Christophe on the phone!”

Yuri’s steps come to a halt as he’s passing the alley beside the diner.

Ashe’s back is to him, one hand holding his phone to his ear while the other rests on his hip. His apron is thrown over the railing of the staircase to the back door.

“Chris- no, you’re kidding me.” Ashe runs a hand through his hair.“Yes, no, it’s fine. Yes, I’ll be fine.” Ashe sighs. “Yeah, I’m sure. Love you too.” Ashe hangs up and groans, his head falling back. “Fuck!” Yuri thinks that’s the first time he’s ever heard Ashe swear. 

“Everything okay?” Yuri speaks softly as to not alarm Ashe, but he jumps anyway.

“Yuri! Oh, yeah. My brother’s car broke down, and he usually picks me up, so I’ll be walking home tonight.” He tries to smile but his irritation bleeds through the gaps.

“Which direction?”

Ashe blinks in surprise. “Uh, west. I live over by the freeway entrance.”

“I’ll walk with you. I’m next to the new mall.”

Ashe blinks again before a smile breaks through the stress on his face.

“You really don’t have to-”

Yuri cuts him off with a shake of his head.

“I’ll wait out here for you. Wouldn’t want a little sparrow walking alone in the dark.” he shrugs as Ashe’s face morphs into relief. He nods, grey bangs bobbing in his face.

“I’ll go grab my bag.”

Yuri leans against the brick wall of the store beside the diner, he’s never actually known what they sell as they’re long since closed every time he passes by. He pulls out his phone to aimlessly scroll while he waits.

His phone buzzes as a text pops up.

_Constance: If you happen to be unpunctual on Saturday Eve then I shall make you costume as a scantily clad spider. Regardless, have a pleasant time on your moonlit stroll :^)_

Yuri leaves her on read as he shoves his phone back into his pocket. He can’t say it thrills him to know how fast his business spreads.

The door to the diner opens, flooding light into the dingey alley and revealing a grinning Ashe with a backpack sat snugly on his back. Hapi leans over to give Yuri a flat stare from over Ashe’s shoulder.

“See ya, give me a call if you need anything.” Ashe calls back into the diner before the door shuts behind him. He turns back to Yuri, eyes twinkling like Yuri’s offered him the world and then some. Yuri realizes, in the back of his mind, that Ashe is just slightly taller than him.

“Ready?” Yuri asks. Ashe nods, all but skipping as he follows Yuri out of the alley.

They walk in silence past a few stores before Ashe cracks.

“So- do you live alone? Roommates? Partner?” He adds the last part quietly, almost anxiously.

“I live alone. No roommates, no partner. What about you?”

“Oh, I just recently moved to my own place. I used to live with Christophe and the twins, but Christophe moved out with his fiance and Lonato is retired now, the twins are enough of a handful on their own.”.

Cars pass far and few between as they walk through the streets. The occasional bar or hotel is open but the rest of the storefronts are pitch black and silent. Yuri hardly notices the silence of the buildings with Ashe’s voice beside him.

“- they were going to knock it down, so I asked Lonato for a loan so I could snatch it up!” He smiles off into the distance. It pulls at Yuri’s chest, watching the soft spoken and sweet Ashe express pride in his own determination and achievements. “How’d you end up at Ashen Wolves?” He asks. His voice doesn’t carry the hint of judgement Yuri’s used to, he’s genuinely curious.

“A friend from high school picked up a job there and told me there were a few openings, and well-” Yuri shoots Ashe a devilish smile. “I’m damn good at it. So I was hired during my interview.”

“Wow, were there a lot of requirements?” Ashe tilts his head.

“Why, you looking to change careers?” Yuri thoroughly enjoys the deep blush that creeps over Ashe’s face.

“N-No! I’m just curious.” He ducks his head.

Yuri laughs as he loops his arm into Ashe’s. They’ve entered the residential part of the city, tall apartment buildings stretching high into the dark sky.

“Relax. But kind of, they’ll train newbies but I already had pole dancing experience - it’s good cardio - and I used to teach a dance class at the rec center.”

“That’s so cool.” Ashe muses, leaning into Yuri’s arm.

When Ashe finally stops them they’re standing outside of a short brick and mortar apartment building. The paint of the door is peeling and the name card plate is rusted.

“Home sweet home.” Ashe gives Yuri an anxious smile. His hand is shoved deep in his pocket while the other is constantly fiddling with something, the strap of his backpack, the hem of his sweater, tucking his hair behind his ear. “Um, thank you, for walking me home.”

“It’s no problem.” Yuri arches an eyebrow as he looks him up and down. His eyes zero in on Ashe’s lip as he gnaws at it, the pink in his cheeks making his freckles look like dark stars on his face. He bounces from foot to foot and makes an aborted motion to turn around before thinking better of it. “Ashe?” Yuri asks, stamping down the smile on his own lips. He knows exactly what’s coming.

“Did you maybe want to go out with me sometime- like during the day, or night, I don’t know your schedule.” Ashe gets it all out in one breath. He looks at Yuri as though he’s afraid of a devastating rejection.

Yuri holds out his hand. “Phone.”

Ashe scrambles to pull his phone out of his pocket, opening up his contacts app and handing it to Yuri. Yuri signs his contact name with a purple heart and a kissy face emoji.

“Text me which days work. Weekday afternoons and evenings are best for me.” Yuri takes Ashe’s hand and presses a soft, fleeting kiss to the backs of Ashe’s knuckles. “I expect to be properly wooed, sparrow.” He steps back with a wink, watching as Ashe presses his phone against his chest, a look of wonderment on his face. After a moment he nods and takes a step back into the doorway of his apartment building.

“I’ll see you later, then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to get out I'm so sorry ahaha life is kinda hell

Ashe stares over his kitchen in a state of panic. He’d left the diner early, earning a loud ribbing from Caspar all the way out the door, in order to clean and get all of the ingredients he’d be needing to make a meal worthy of this date.

His apartment wasn’t messy to begin with, he was pretty orderly even without the looming threat of company. But he’d had to re-shelf an entire leaning tower of books that had been sitting beside the coffee table and, well, vacuuming cat hair takes a while.

Jade stares at him from her perch on top of the fridge, tail swishing anxiously.

“I’m sorry,” He whispers to her with a small wince. There was no way she’d stay out there when Yuri arrives, far too skittish and wary. Ashe will have to coax her out from under his bed when the night is done. She probably knows it too.

His phone dings from the coffee table. He scrambles to get to it, nearly tripping over his own feet.

_ Yuri 💜😘: Should I bring anything tonight? Like wine or roses? _

Ashe genuinely can’t tell if the last part is a joke but his cheeks go red regardless. Jade chirps at him from her hiding place.

_ Ashe: You really don’t have to! _

_ Yuri 💜😘: Both, then. ;) _

Ashe groans, burying his face in his hands. 

He busies himself in the kitchen, trying to keep the flush from his face.

\---

Ashe paces between the kitchen and the front door. He’s been chewing at his thumb nail. He jumps at the knock from the door.

He quickly checks his hair and sweater in the mirror before throwing the door open. Yuri stands in the entrance, his tilted smile striking Ashe square in the chest. He’s in a tight black v-neck and a dark purple button up undone. In one hand he holds a bottle of red wine, and in the other a small bundle of red roses. Ashe squeaks.

“Hey, sparrow.” Yuri blinks at him from under dark lashes, his sharp eyeliner and mascara only bring out the purple of his eyes.

“Yuri, hi.” Ashe steps to the side, gesturing Yuri in. “How are you?” He asks as Yuri kicks his shoes off.

“Much better now that I’m in your presence.” Yuri flashes him a toothy smile before pushing the roses at him.

“Y-You really didn’t have to!” Ashe is more than sure his cheeks are a deep red, especially with the glint of satisfaction in Yuri’s eyes.

“I didn’t have to, but I did want to spoil you,” Yuri tells him, handing off the wine. Ashe… actually kind of wants to just tape Yuri’s mouth shut if he’s going to continue on like that. Ashe won’t survive an entire evening of it.

“I’m going to grab a vase.” Ashe does a smash-up job of hiding himself behind the roses, but by now Yuri has to already know he’s melting. Ashe turns on his heel and marches into his small kitchen in search of a vase. He places the wine in the freezer.

His phone timer hasn’t gone off yet - his plan b after the timer on his oven busted and he was still saving up to replace it - and he can hear Yuri lingering in the living room.

The roses fit nicely on his windowsill between his rosemary and the succulent Christophe had gotten him as a housewarming gift. He turns around to find Yuri squatted in front of his bookshelf, delicate, perfectly manicured fingers running over a couple of the spines.

“This is an interesting collection,” Yuri says as he stands and turns.

“My father let me take a few of my favorites to add when I moved,” Ashe admits, leaning against the entryway of the kitchen.

“And your favorites include Tolstoy and Dostoevsky framing Wilde?” Yuri asks, a teasing lift to his lips. Ashe huffs but he can’t stamp down a mirroring smile.

“That’s my pretentious shelf, I use it to trick men into thinking I’m sophisticated.” He says it as though he ever actually invites men over to his apartment.

Yuri throws his head back with a bark of laughter.

“Have you scared away many suitors with that?” Yuri takes a step towards Ashe, his head cocking to the side and mirth in his eyes.

“It’s usually the erotica behind the Tolstoy that does that.” There’s a short silence before they both break down into giggles. “Feel free to sit down, get comfortable.” Ashe gestures to the couch. “Dinner’s still got another few minutes.” He glances at his phone on the counter. He turns back to the freezer, hoping the wine has chilled enough in the few minutes it’s been in there.

He brings out the half full glasses to the couch, one for Yuri and one for him. They settle side by side, Yuri’s arm draped casually over the back of the couch.

“I didn’t know what you were making so I just grabbed my favorite and hoped that was good.” Yuri sends him an almost apologetic smile from over his wine glass as he takes a sip.

“It’s a pretty good choice. You said you didn’t have any food restrictions so I made a chicken pasta bake.”

“It smells amazing,” Yuri says. Ashe smiles, ducking his head a bit. He focuses on taking a drink as Yuri’s hand inches closer to his shoulder. There’s a quiet tension between them, it borders on awkward. But it also feels like a mutual understanding that Ashe is nervous as hell.

“So, I know it’s a bit boring but I was thinking about dinner and then a movie.” Ashe nods at the small shelf of movies underneath his television.

“Not at all boring, sparrow, not if it’s time spent with you.” Yuri leans close. Ashe can smell his cologne and he can feel Yuri’s fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Ashe’s neck. Blood rushes to his face.

He jumps as his phone’s timer goes off. He hops up off the couch, coughing nervously as he sets his glass down and hurries into the kitchen.

He swears he hears Yuri chuckle under his breath as he pulls the food from the oven and plate it.

Dinner is spent with brushing ankles and shy glances. At least, shy on Ashe’s part. Yuri seems fully confident in every compliment and subtle innuendo he dishes out. Ashe is the one tripping over his words.

“Garreg Mach?” Yuri asks as he leans back in his seat. The plates before them lay empty and the bottle of wine is nearly finished. Ashe notes the curious lilt in his voice and the lift of his eyebrow.

“Yup,” Ashe pops the P, the wine having loosened the anxious tension in his neck and shoulders. “I wanted to go to my father and older brother’s school.”

Yuri nods in thought. “I got expelled from Garreg Mach.”

Ashe nearly jokes on his sip of wine.

“What?” Not even Felix had gotten expelled for bringing an actual sword to school for spirit day. Sylvain had only gotten a slap on the wrist for getting caught having sex in the vice-principal’s office while he’d been away on a vacation. How Felix hadn’t gotten his second strike there, Ashe would never know. “How?” he ran through everything his classmates had done while attending and pulled up short for something that would get someone  _ expelled _ . Shit, even Khalid had only received a three day suspension for enrolling under a false name and pulling a fire alarm for shits and giggles while he was at it.

It’s Yuri’s turn to blush as he looks intently into his glass of wine.

“In hindsight it was...not the best reaction to the situation,” He deflects. But Ashe is beyond curious now. He leans forward, a gleam in his eye.

“What on earth did you do?” He presses.

Yuri clears his throat, eyes moving above Ashe’s head. “I might have threatened Rhea to her face.” Ashe’s jaw drops. “Okay, that sounds bad.” Yuri looks like he’s been scolded as he scratches the back of his neck. “In my defense, she was threatening my friends with jail time and it was entirely unfair because we didn’t even-” He pauses, rolling his eyes with a sigh, clearly reeling back a deep bitterness.

Ashe reaches forward on instinct, putting his hand over Yuri’s.

“It’s a corrupt-ass school,” He says, because he can’t think of anything else. “My brother was in a coma for a year and they denied him return to the school after he’d recovered.”

Yuri winces. “Sounds like Rhea. She clearly hated me because I wasn’t an old money kid.”

“Oh, I know the feeling.” Ashe nods, taking another swig of wine as he sits back, his hand keeping its place on Yuri’s, but Yuri doesn’t seem to mind. Yuri turns his hand over to hold Ashe’s. It sends a spike of electricity up from Ashe’s fingers to his chest. “But now I’m the friend with the diner who gives my old money friends jobs after they’re done with school.” Ashe doesn’t know why he feels so compelled to wink with his statement but he does. Yuri’s responding laugh is like wind chimes on a summer evening.

\---

Ashe is the first to admit he’s not a film buff. He doesn’t have  _ bad _ taste in movies but they’re definitely not refined enough for him to not feel a spike of terror as Yuri looks over his physical copies.

“We can also pull something up online.”

“You have all seven Loog adaptations?” Yuri asks, brushing off Ashe’s nervous mumbling. He taps the box set of the vintage show collection. It sits beside the six movies that were made since then, each more awful than the last.

“Uh, yes. I’m a bit of a Loog fan,” Ashe admits, hands fidgeting in his lap.

Yuri straightens up, a graceful movement that shows off the curve of his back, and lower if Ashe wasn’t buzzing out of his mind.

“Cute.” He sends Ashe a sharp grin over his shoulder, but there’s no trace of insincerity or mocking in his tone.

Ashe’s face burns. And it continues to burn as he slumps further down the couch. Yuri turns to sit beside him, one leg bent under the other.

“Something light is probably best.

Ashe nods, scrambling for the remote to click through their options.

They settle on a light low-stakes plot, something Ashe would keep in the background while he cooked.

Background noise. Ashe was going to burst.

Sylvain often poked fun at him for having ‘no game’ and he supposed this is exactly what Sylvain meant. He sits frozen, fingers clenched in the fabric of his pants. He nearly jumps out of his skin at the first brush of Yuri’s fingers against the hair at the back of his neck.

Purple eyes are still trained on the television screen as the main character makes her way into the big city for the first time, but his fingers gently scrape across the tendon under Ashe’s skin.

“Forgive me, sparrow,” He starts, those piercing eyes sliding to Ashe’s face. “If I’ve been a bit presumptuous.”

“No!” Ashe jumps, winces and then backtracks. “I mean, no, you haven’t been presumptuous.”

Yuri quirks a single brow, expression understanding if not a bit bemused.

“Would you prefer to set the pace of the evening?” Yuri asks, his fingers inching up into Ashe’s scalp.

“Y- your pace is fine.”

Ashe can’t even hear his own voice over the thumping in his chest.

Yuri’s lips split into that captivating, satisfied smile. A cat with a sparrow in its claws. He leans against Ashe’s side, eyes flicking to Ashe’s lips for a brief moment.

“I believe a slower pace would fit best.”

Ashe tries not to look disappointed.

“However,” Yuri’s other hand trails its way up from the couch, up Ashe’s arm, leaving a trail of fire through Ashe’s sweater. His hand stops at Ashe’s collarbone, letting his fingernail trace invisible patterns there. “Slow doesn’t mean unmoving.”

Ashe thinks he’s going to melt. And then choke. And then burst into flames. Probably in that exact order.

“Does that sound okay to you?” Yuri asks. His focus is firmly on playing with the collar of Ashe’s sweater. He regrets wearing it.

“Yes-,” His voice cracks obscenely, pulling an amused cock of the head from Yuri. “Yes,” he tries again. “That sounds good.”

In the next second Yuri hauls himself up and slings his leg over to straddle Ashe’s lap, hands settling on Ashe’s shoulders. Ashe’s hands find his waist on instinct, fingers bunching into the soft fabric of his shirt.

“Relax, sparrow.” Yuri leans forward. Ashe’s breath catches in his throat as Yuri’s fingers trail up to his jaw, tilting his head up.

And when their lips meet, soft and tentative at first touch, Ashe feels ravenous. He pulls at Yuri’s waist, pressing them closer. He swallows the surprised gasp from Yuri’s lips.

Yuri’s fingers tangle into Ashe’s hair as Ashe’s hands slide up his back, diving into the kiss like a lifeline. He finds himself leading, lips sliding against Yuri’s, catching the soft flesh between his teeth.

Yuri pulls back, gasping for breath. Ashe takes a half a moment to admire the curve of his neck before he’s leaning forward to press a sloppy kiss against his throat, scraping his teeth against pale skin.

“Ah!” Yuri’s breathy cry spurred Ashe on, hands slipping under Yuri’s shirt. They rested on the warm — nearly burning — skin of his midriff. “Ashe…”

_ Slow,  _ he reminded himself. He pulled off from Yuri’s neck with a pop, double checking to make sure he hadn’t left a mark. As much as he’d love to mark Yuri up and down, he was sure it would be a hassle for the other later.

“Okay, noted,” Yuri leaned back a bit, lips red and swollen, eyes wide. Those lips curved into a grin. “You’re going to be fun, sparrow.”

“Too much?” Ashe asked, slipping back into that sheepish feeling, a blush blooming across his cheeks.

“Not at all.” Yuri leaned back in, pushing Ashe into the back of the couch with a renewed kiss.

\---

“I had fun. You’re quite the host.” Yuri spoke as he pulled his shoes on, hand braced on Ashe’s shoulder. When he stood upright there was a glimmer in his eye. “How about another date? My treat,” he offered. “You can even come see where I work.”

Ashe’s blood ran cold before igniting, lighting him ablaze.

“Also, I’d like to show you off.”

Ashe laughed, breathy and disbelieving. He was still surprised he got one date with Yuri, and here he was being offered another.

“I’d like that.”

Yuri stepped into Ashe’s space, pressing a whisper of a kiss against his lips, lingering for a moment before he pulled back, taking Ashe’s hand in his own.

“I look forward to it, sparrow.” He reached up, tucking a strand of silver behind Ashe’s ear, letting his fingers brush down to Ashe’s jaw before the touch was gone. “I’m serious, Ashe. I really like you.”

A warmth bloomed in Ashe’s chest, something soft and gentle but still all-consuming.

“I’m glad, I really like you too.” Ashe was amazed his voice came out as anything more than a strangled croak of joy.

Yuri lifts Ashe’s hand, pressing a last kiss to his knuckles. Then he straightens and bids Ashe farewell, disappearing down the hall.

It takes Ashe a few moments before he closes the door and slumps down against it, head in his hands.

“Oh Goddess,” he curses, willing his pounding heart to calm itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a 3rd chapter and second date planned so...hopefully it won't take me another like 4 months to finish it.  
> But as I said, life is kinda hell right now so...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the date >:3c  
> Also please check out the AMAZING art that accompanies this piece [HERE](https://twitter.com/bernysprout/status/1301737155996327941?s=20)


End file.
